


Shine as Bright as the Stars Above

by MissHapsHappen



Series: Inner Color [5]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Free Verse, Freeform, Gen, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHapsHappen/pseuds/MissHapsHappen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every person has a color that represents them the best.<br/>[Free verse poems. Always complete.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shine as Bright as the Stars Above

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima

**Inner Color**

By: Ms. Haps Happen

**Poem V: Shine as Bright as the Stars Above**

We've always been together, you and I.

Right from the start, with this odd group that later became more to us.

We came into existence, with the stars on our side.

Connecting dots that are almost nonexistent to the naked eye.

 

We've seen a lot of things, passed from one hand to the next.

Sometimes allies, often enemies.

We fought and protect, laughed and cried.

As inseparable as siblings, as close as lovers.

 

We formed bonds and relationships, with each other and our masters.

Living a life that could've been, but still content in our place.

We watch as time passes by, as memories fade away.

Our circle never complete.

Always separated in the other world.

Always forced to face each other across the field.

 

We want to belong.

To be cared for.

To be loved.

We want to be together.

To never have to hurt.

To never have to despair.

We want to be acknowledged.

To be seen more than a tool.

To be deemed worthy of respect.

We want to be heard.

To let them know that we have feelings, too.

 

We're not humans.

We do not fit the norm.

We have powers that are greater than the average.

We are beings of magic.

 

We are always together, you and I.

We will be together in the other world, too.

We will wait for that day to come.

We will watch out for the birth of that special person destined to unite us.

The person that will let us shine as brightly as we deserved.

The person that will let our inner glow be known.

 

Until then.

The connecting dots that are seen in the expanse of the sky.

Glowing. Twinkling. White in appearance.

Only a summon, never a companion.

You and I.

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 295
> 
> Can you guess which characters the poem is about? I'll give you a clue: Before Lucy.
> 
> Comments? Suggestions? Requests? Feel free to drop me a message.


End file.
